


nothing less

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Seduction, Shotacon, Underage Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shu convinces Tadaomi to give him some stress relief.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Ujigawa Shuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	nothing less

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough while this is my most consensual fic so far xD it probably needs an extra disclaimer of PLS note that these characters are fictional and their views about consent and power imbalances are not the ones the author holds. Iit should be obvious since you shouldnt buy into w/e a manipulative 13YO says to get his dick sucked but I wanna be sure were on the same page. Its just a story.
> 
> !!WARNING!! This fic involves Shu talking Tadaomi into sex (handjob->blowjob) and convincing him that its kinda okay through some deeply flawed reasoning (its not). Tadaomi is attracted to Shu and ultimately enjoys it. If any of the above sounds unpleasant to you in any way, please dont read any further!!

It was uncommon to find Shu in the living room without Reiji shadowing his every move, but not entirely unheard of. As their debut was quickly approaching, Shu must have have sent him out to do something for him. Yet, there wasn't the usual atmosphere to him if that was true. Normally Shu waited for Reiji's return while humming to himself, anticipating the results with nearly as much joy as when he finally received them. This time, however, Shu was frowning at the open notebook in front of him, absently rubbing at his knee.

"Shu-kun?" Tadaomi ventured, when Shu didn't even raise his head to acknowledge that he'd entered the room. "Is something wrong?"

Shu's head snapped up. So he must have been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard him approaching at all. "Tadaomi. Thought you'd gone out like the rest."

"Hm?" Ah, now Tadaomi remembered. Haruka had confirmed that there was no practice for the day and headed out on some mysterious errand, and Kanata had waited fifteen minutes before taking off after him. A part of Tadaomi had wanted to follow them, deeply curious in their peculiar relationship. He had no siblings himself, but the Nijo twins behaved in a way that was particularly odd even among the groups of siblings he had observed before. "I considered it. I decided to work on my assignments instead."

"You're surprisingly studious, y'know," Shu muttered. The hand on his leg was moving, rubbing in a small circle above the knee.

"Your leg hurts." Tadaomi spoke the realization aloud. "Should I call someone?"

He didn't expect the scowl those words caused. "It's just sore and crampin'..." Then, Shu's mouth twisted in a wicked grin, the kind Tadaomi was more used to seeing on his face. "But you can make yourself useful. Come here." He patted the area on the couch beside him.

Tadaomi still had to finish his assignment and had honestly only left his room to get some refreshments, but he wasn't about to refuse him. It wasn't very often that he got to speak one-on-one with the young vocalist of their band, and Tadaomi deeply wanted to know more about him. Epsilon Phi was such a delightful band in that way. Even if Tadaomi couldn't understand it on a personal level, he knew that Haruka and Kanata didn't act like normal brothers. Reiji and Shu didn't act like normal students their age either, especially in regard to each other. They were all so interesting.

"What are you smiling for? Get over here already." To Tadaomi's surprise, Shu was right - his face had shifted into a smile on its own. Tadaomi took a seat beside him and immediately received a slender leg in his lap. Shu was wearing the expression he often had with Reiji when he was ordering him to do something. "It hurts, so massage it for me."

Of course, Tadaomi had no reason to decline. Shu had been rubbing the area between the hem of his shorts and his knee, so Tadaomi focused his touch there. Oh, he could feel a little knot around the pressure point...

"That's good." Shu let out a huff, and his brow knitted as he snatched up the notebook on the coffee table. "I really don't wanna work on this set list..." he groaned. "But I guess I oughta." Aha, so that's what had Shu looking so preoccupied.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Shu-kun?"

"...Y'know what. Yeah. I've been feelin' pretty stressed out lately. Think you could help me with that, Tadaomi?" The lilt in his voice told him that there was something else to his question, like a little secret condition he wouldn't reveal until he had his agreement.

Tadaomi gave it. "Whatever you need."

"Then, move your hand a little higher." A full leg massage? That seemed simple enough. The tension around Shu's knee had loosened up, so he didn't mind rubbing at the middle of his thigh instead, seeking out another sore muscle. Shu's voice dipped, disapproving, "I won't feel it if ya do it like that."

It took a moment for Tadaomi to realize what he meant. Rather than massaging him through the fabric, Tadaomi pushed up the hem of his shorts. Shu was already so pale, but the skin of his thighs was an even milkier white. For a moment, Tadaomi was entirely focused on the feeling of his skin under his fingers. Softer, warmer than he expected. He'd heard that children had warmer body heats before, though he'd never been able to confirm such a thing by touch. Kids Shu's age, too? Or maybe his hands were just cold.

"Higher, Tadaomi," Shu said, leaning back into the corner of the couch. Tadaomi did as he was told, traveling further up Shu's leg. But Tadaomi couldn't feel any tightness to ease there. Still, he obediently rubbed at his leg with both hands, obeying Shu's quiet directions - left, right, higher. He should have been focused on Shu, asking him if his massage was working, but he was soon lost in the act of it. Tadaomi had never touched another person like this before - not so thoroughly or for so long, and he found he quite liked it. How warm and pliant his flesh was under his kneading. Swallowing, Tadaomi dipped his hands further up Shu's pant leg, and his fingers brushed the fabric of his underwear.

It was this point when Tadaomi realized exactly what he'd been doing, earnestly rubbing all over Shu's slim thigh. "Ah, Shu-kun. That's probably enough." He was uncharacteristically flustered, unwilling to look at Shu's expression and see if he'd noticed how much he was enjoyed himself, even though it was supposed to be for Shu's benefit. He extricated his hands from Shu's clothes, but before he could scamper off and store this whole experience as something to be examined at another time, much later - Shu's small hand was winding around his.

The touch was so startling that Tadaomi couldn't help but look at him. The expression there was nothing like he could have imagined. A slight flush to Shu's cheeks, lips parted, eyes dark and sharp and focused on him. "Y'know you can't just stop there," he told him.

Stop there? Instead of... what? Tadaomi's brain was firing away, but he still couldn't determine what Shu wanted him to do. "What do you mean?"

"All that shameless gropin' ya did had an effect on me." Shu breathed in and showed him exactly what the effect in question was - by touch. He pulled Tadaomi's hand forward, into his lap, and he felt the hardness against his palm. Given it's positioning and the circumstances, it was obvious what it was. Tadaomi felt a number of things overcome him, an uncomfortable stirring in the pit of his stomach, a willingness to lurch away, and - curiosity, all together freezing him in place, wide-eyed. Processing it all.

Shu's erection was shockingly warm through his school shorts, even warmer than his skin had felt on its own. Tadaomi couldn't help but wonder how hot it would be if he touched it directly. "It's all your fault, y'know?" Shu said, grinding against Tadaomi's captive hand. Between the sound of his voice, rougher than usual, the sensation, and the half-lidded look on Shu's face, Tadaomi felt at a loss. "Shouldn't you take responsibility and help me out?"

"I can't," Tadaomi managed. "This is... inappropriate." Mustering the words was all he could do, he couldn't move his body an inch or tear his eyes away. There was a throbbing in his throat, as though his heart was stuck there, pounding. Was this delight? Terror? Arousal? Tadaomi couldn't tell.

"Yeah?" Shu continued to use Tadaomi's hand like it was his own, rubbing it against his groin. "Why's that?"

Tadaomi swallowed hard, forcing down the invisible thickness coating his tongue. "You're in middle school. I'm about to graduate high school. That's... too big of a difference." Even if the lines between ages and maturity seemed arbitrary at times, it made sense to Tadaomi that kids should only fool around among their peers. And while Shu was technically a social peer, there was a full five years of schooling between them. On those levels alone, Tadaomi knew it was wrong.

Shu's voice lightened, and he put his finger to his chin, as though earnestly wondering. "If age was all that mattered in life, we'd have no chance against anyone in the festival. We're on equal footin' with adults where it counts, so why's this any different?"

Tadaomi frowned. "It just is."

Shu's eyes were grinning. "How?"

Did he know the answer to that? He tried again from a different angle. "You're too young."

Shu's leg stretched out further in his lap, and he pressed down on Tadaomi's fingers, making him cup the small but notable bulge in his hand. "Not too young enough to get hard when ya touch me. Or to ask for more."

A shiver ran up the length of Tadaomi's spine. Shu did look like he was enjoying it, very much. Like he wanted more. Of course children could be manipulated by those older than them and taken advantage of, but Tadaomi hadn't done any such thing to him. Was it still wrong? The answer was certainly yes, but why?

Seemingly sensing this anxiety, Shu offered an explanation. "You only think it's wrong 'cause you've been told you have some kinda 'power' or 'advantage' over someone my age. But... d'ya think that kinda reasonin' holds up for me?" Shu's breath caught in a little laugh as he rocked his hips upward, and Tadaomi felt his fingers twitch despite himself. "D'ya really think there's _anything_ you can do to me? If you tried to do something I didn't like... I could get you expelled. Ruin your whole family. Make your life a livin' hell." A tone of delight was in Shu's voice as he listed off those options, like he was tempted to do them just for the fun of it one day. "So tell me, Tadaomi Kurama, what power could ya possibly have over me?"

"...Physical," he said at length.

"Oh?" Shu's eyebrows rose high, honestly surprised by his words. "You're gonna force yourself on me?"

"Never." The answer came quickly. "But... I could."

There was another laugh, this time long and throaty. "You're way too honest for your own good. Now hurry up, before someone comes back. It's really the least you could do..." His husky whisper burned at Tadaomi's ears. It was like he was overheating.

Perhaps what Shu said was right. And it really was Tadaomi's fault, for getting him excited in the first place. It wasn't as though he was introducing Shu to anything new - he was the one insisting on him taking responsibility in the first place. Wasn't it fine? There was a different feeling swirling in his stomach now. Not the concern over whether he was committing a crime, but some other kind of uneasiness he couldn't put a name on. Tadaomi noted it, and filed it away for another time.

"If... you really want me to do it," he murmured.

"I want it." Assured that he wasn't going to be running away now, Shu let go of his hand. Tadaomi wasn't sure what to do first, but then Shu was hooking his fingers in his waistband and wriggling back and forth to get his pants and underwear down his thighs.

Shu's cock was small, but it fit well in Tadaomi's hand, when he took hold of it. The skin was so soft to the touch, like velvet, and so, so hot. He'd had hard-ons before, had jerked off and watched porn, but the feeling of gripping another boy's cock in his hand was something different all together. And the way Shu's face changed, growing tenser, his breath quickening. Even throughout his moods, Shu seemed to always have himself under control. Yet, with just the pump of his fist, he appeared to be unraveling. Tadaomi wanted to see more of it. Wanted to see what sorts of faces he would make.

He squeezed his cock more firmly, stroking him up and down, the way he often touched himself. Shu raised his hips into it right away as a soft moan escaped his lips. He clutched at his shirt and pulled it up higher, exposing the softness of his stomach.

Tadaomi felt the oddest urge to put his mouth to it, and - with nothing left to tell him not to - gave in to impulse. Shu made a soft gasp as Tadaomi kissed the expanse of skin under his navel, then, boldly licked a line across it. He didn't stop tugging at Shu's cock, or move his eyes from his expression. It was twisted with what Tadaomi hoped was pleasure - it looked so similar to a grimace of pain that he was almost worried. At least, until Shu's fingers sunk into his hair, yanking lightly. "Don't just lick my stomach," he huffed. "My dick, too."

Tadaomi had seen that in porn, too, and idly always wondered what it was like on either side. With an eagerness that surprised even himself, he did so, sinking his mouth around Shu's cock. Another gasp, longer. Shu's fingers pulling at him, his eyes falling shut.

If Tadaomi were more used to the act, he could have taken the whole thing easily, but he was more concerned with doing it correctly. Shu's cock was so delicate. He didn't want to hurt him with his teeth, so he was careful to make sure it only touched the softest parts of his mouth. Breathing through his nose, Tadaomi took in Shu's sweet and musky scent, then tentatively began to suck at his length.

"Fuck," Shu swore under his breath, bucking his hips upward. Tadaomi let him move, his spit-slicked cock gliding easily against his tongue, as the throbbing in his own body began thumping to the same rhythm as Shu's thrusts.

Before Tadaomi could stop himself, one hand was moving, shoving into his own pants to stroke the erection that sprung up without warning between one moment and the next. He'd taken care of himself multiple times before, but never had it felt this good, this intense. Like he was going to come the second he started rutting into his own fist. He was distracted enough to forget about sucking Shu's cock, but Shu didn't seem to notice, content to thrust into his mouth on his own.

A mixture of rough breaths and groans pouring forth from him now, his face flushed bright pink. Eyes fixated on the spot where where his cock pushed past Tadaomi's lips - faster now, with a wildness that Tadaomi mimicked against his hand until he couldn't take it anymore. Moaning around Shu's cock, Tadaomi felt the pressure in his groin explode, and he spilled himself right in his pants.

Shu wasn't far behind, either. The flat stomach tensed and shook, and Shu tugged on his hair, pushing Tadaomi's face against his groin, until he took him completely. His cock brushed the back of his throat, and Shu let out such a wonderful noise when he felt it that it took away all of the discomfort. Then, he was coming. Tadaomi could feel his cock twitching, could feel the cum pumping into his throat, and he readily swallowed it.

There was a tired grin on Shu's face, as he let go of Tadaomi's hair and watched his softening cock fall from his mouth. Tadaomi was panting still, bent over with his face in Shu's lap before he straightened himself up. The afterglow slowly faded, leaving him with only questions. What... was that? That rush of adrenaline overtaking him like never before?

"Ya creamed yourself? And here I thought you might be the only normal one."

Tadaomi wasn't sure what to say, still gathering himself. His head was spinning. "...Was that alright?" He couldn't be sure. Tadaomi didn't feel as though he'd done something horrible to Shu. In fact, they both had seemed to like it. But that didn't mean it was right, either. Tadaomi wished he'd been able to think it over properly, but it was strangely hard to think when Shu was touching him like that.

"Yeah." Shu let out a long sigh, this time of relaxation. His head lolled back against the couch, and he looked like the stress really had left his body. "In fact, I think I can focus on the set list after that."

At least there was one upside to it. "I'm glad. Is that all you wanted from me?" Tadaomi asked, unsure.

"For now. You should get cleaned up." Shu was doing the same, wiping himself up with a tissue from the side table and pulling up his pants. The wet spot in his pants already growing uncomfortable, so Tadaomi accepted his words without further comment. He would have to take a shower, not to mention all the strange feelings and sensations he'd have to analyze...

"Tadaomi," Shu called after him. "You'll help me out again sometime, right?" Tadaomi was used to that look on Shu's face, the kind he used with Reiji at his most reluctant, that implied an unspoken "or else."

Tadaomi silently nodded his head. Whether it was for fear of those consequences or anticipation of when that time would come, he didn't know. He'd need more data to find out for sure.


End file.
